Dyskusja użytkownika:Muggler
Problem Witam! Mam pewien problem. Prowadzę własną -pedię http://digitalpedia.wikicities.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna (pod innym nickiem) której chcialbym nadać własne logo (tak jak np. Micropedia ma własne logo w lewym górnym rogu) jak zmienić logo z Wikicities na własne mojej encyklopedii? Jeśli się na tym znasz proszę o pomoc. ps: zostanę na Micropedii i pomogę w pisaniu artykułów bo to fajna encyklopedia :) Po prostu wgraj plik 'Wiki.png'. Polecam go później zablokować. Micropedia in Portuguese * Hello! I'm Pedro from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and I've been putting up a Portuguese-language wiki on micronations since February, 2006. Is that what you call a Micropedia? I hope so. Currently we're working with about 600 articles, and growing fast. You may check it at http://pt.micronations.wikicities.com (Portuguese only, sorry).--Pedro Aguiar 18:37, 3 mar 2006 (UTC) Organizacja Cześć. Straszny tu macie nieporządek jeśli chodzi o standardy wiki. Na przykład w tej kategorii nie powinno być tekstu, bo kategorii się w ten sposób nie używa. Mogę tu trochę pogrzebać? Tu jest moje CV. Masz też niedostosowane pliki MediaWiki, ale żeby w nich grzebać, trzeba być adminem; znajdź kogoś, byle nie ZelDeleta, żeby Ci w tym pomógł, jeśli sam się na tym nie znasz. Szoferka 10:34, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) Śmiało edytuj, wszak taka idea przyświęca Wikipedii, a w rezultacie - Micropedii. Co do nieporządku - jest, ale najpierw wypadałoby zebrać przyzwoitą ilość artykułów. Tekst w kategoriach to nie jest dobry pomysł i tym rzeczywiście muszę się zająć. Co do niedostosowania plików - proszę powiedzieć o co chodzi. --Muggler 18:10, 8 maj 2006 (UTC) :Pytam, czy mogę pogrzebać, bo uznaję, że każda Wikia ma inną koncepcję i może nie chcieć przyjąć standardów organizacji. Inna rzecz, że to całkiem łebskie standardy. Porządkować trzeba od początku, mam już doświadczenie w sprawie tego, co się dzieje, jak się to zaniedbuje. Potem przenosi się po trzy razy, poprawia grupowo, zmienia grupowo i jest masa roboty. Tutaj jeszcze da się to opanować. :Polskie tłumaczenie MediaWiki zostało zaczerpnięte z Wikipedii, ale już rok temu. Od tamtego czasu MediaWiki sporo się zmieniło, a tłumaczenie ma teraz ogromne dziury, bo nikt go, tego standardowo wgrywanego, nie ruszył (zobacz np. tę stronę, jest w polsko-angielską kratkę). Mamy zamiar je zaktualizować i podegrać wszędzie (chyba botem), ale to potrwa. Wszystkie pliki MediaWiki masz tutaj, cześć z nich przydałoby się przetłumaczyć prowizorycznie, chociażby nawigację na górze każdej strony. :Jeśli nie znasz się na tym, to tłumaczenie co gdzie jest mija się z celem, bo zajęłoby mnóstwo czasu. Możemy się ewentualnie umówić tak, że dasz mi na tydzień uprawienia sysopa, z zastrzeżeniem po angielsku dla któregoś ze staffów, że tak się umawiamy i żeby za tydzień mi je odebrał. Szoferka 19:16, 8 maj 2006 (UTC) Voila. Co ważniejsze komunikaty przetłumaczyłem osobiście. --Muggler 13:34, 12 maj 2006 (UTC) :Dzisiaj ruszę resztę. Ustalmy od razu, czy moje uprawnienia są czasowe (jak będzie trzeba, sama poproszę o odebranie na Wikii), czy stałe, wtedy nie będę musiała się spieszyć. Hm? Szoferka 11:48, 13 maj 2006 (UTC) :Jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza, to mogą być stałe. --Muggler 18:34, 14 maj 2006 (UTC) ::Nie przeszkadza mi, pytanie czy Tobie nie przeszkadza, no ale już odpowiedziałeś. Szoferka 00:24, 15 maj 2006 (UTC) Cześć Muggler. Mi to przeszkadza :p Zabierasz mi dobrego administratora! ''=ZelDelet='' (> 20:59, 14 maj 2006 (UTC) Styl A może by tak jakaś tapetka w tle? Ten biały kolor nieco przytłacza. 194.246.108.7 12:09, 15 maj 2006 (UTC) :Micropedia z założenia ma być maksymalnie podobna do Wikipedii. A co więcej biały kolor najmniej męczy oczy i jest najwygodniejszy. --Muggler 18:34, 14 maj 2006 (UTC) Wgraj sobie tapetkę taką jak na Wikipedii (z książką w tle) Interwiki Wygląda na to, że Micropedia wyłączone interwiki. Spróbuj zagadać do Jasona, on jest głównym technicznym Wikii i może je włączyć. Szoferka 13:17, 4 cze 2006 (UTC) :I jeszcze jedno: trzeba zrobić główną kategorię, pod którą będą podpięte wszystkie te, których nie da się już wyżej skategoryzować. Proponuję dwie nazwy: Kategoria:Strona główna albo Kategoria:Wszystko. Co Ty na to? Szoferka 13:31, 4 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Kategoria:Wszystko jest niezła. --Muggler 18:31, 12 cze 2006 (UTC) Polska centrala Analogicznie do Central Wikii, która działa głównie w języku angielskim, 18 czerwca powstała centrala w języku polskim. Ma ona skupiać wszystkich, którzy uczestniczą w rozwoju jednej lub większej ilości Wikii i którzy są zainteresowani współpracą między Wikiami, wymianą doświadczeń, doskonaleniem stron pomocy, poradników i zaleceń, czy po prostu wolnymi dyskusjami i uczestnictwem w życiu społeczności. Polska centrala powstała pod adresem pl.wikia.com i w tej chwili dopiero raczkuje. Zapraszam do odwiedzin i wzięcia udziału w jej tworzeniu i doskonaleniu. Proszę też o poinformowanie o projekcie innych użytkowników tej Wikii. Szoferka 03:14, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Zmiana admina Cześć. Trochę tu popilnowałam, trochę podłubałam, ale jestem w tej chwili adminem na sześciu projektach na Wikii i muszę z czegoś zrezygnować. Nie bywasz tutaj często, dlatego proponuję w moim zastępstwie zaufaną osobę, tomtę1 (strona na Wikipedii, strona na Nonsensopedii, strona tutaj). Jeśli przez tydzień nie odpowiesz, to skorzystam z uprawnień biurokraty i nadam mu sysopa (nie biurokratę), żeby tutaj pilnował i dłubał, a zna się na podkręcaniu MediaWiki i wiki. Jeśli pojawisz się przed upływem tygodnia, to daj znać, czy się zgadzasz (najlepiej na Nonsensopedii). Ja w każdym razie zrezygnuję, jak tylko pojawi się zastępstwo, z mojej nominacji, albo z Twojej. Tomta chyba też nie zostanie tutaj na stałe, więc możliwe, że w dłuższym okresie czasu będziemy po prostu pilnowali Twojego projektu przechodnio. Szoferka 16:46, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) :No, dobra, nie ma Cię. Dam tomcie sysopa. Szoferka 16:34, 27 cze 2006 (UTC) Dyskusja Wielkie Cesarstwo Polskie - dyskusji nie przeczytałes i co? I d*pa zimna. Pisało w dyskusjii że ma forum nawet jestem tam zalogowany .Wróbel 12:24, 5 sie 2006 (UTC) Zaproszenie na Konferencję Wikimedia 2007 Hej, chciałem Cię zaprosić na: Konferencję Wikimedia Polska 2007, która odbędzie się w Białowieży, 1-3 maja 2007 r. Celem konferencji jest stworzenie platformy wymiany doświadczeń między uczestnikami projektów Wikimedia, innych podobnych społeczności oraz osobami z zewnątrz. Poza tym impreza ta będzie okazją do integracji członków społeczności projektów Wikimedia jak i ogólnie wszystkich osób związanych z projektami wolnej twórczości i oprogramowania. Więcej informacji o konferencji można znaleźć pod adresem: http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/Konferencja_Wikimedia_Polska_2007 Pozdrowienia, Tomek "Polimerek" Ganicz: http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Polimerek Ps: Jeśli uważasz, że ten komunikat jest tego wart, proszę wstaw go do Waszej ogólnej strony dyskusyjnej, której nie chciałem Wam spamować tą informacją bez Twojej zgody. Micropedia w języku micropolitańskim Na stronie głównej, napisane jest na temat micropedii w językach sztucznych, używanych w v-państwach, więc dlaczegoby nie zacząć pisać takowej? :Nie mamy możliwości technicznych i zacząłby się robić bałagan z językami artykułów. Przepraszam, że tak brutalnie opróżniłem stronę główną, ale strasznie się porozwalała. Natomiast można zrobić osobną stronę główną w całości np. po mikropolitańsku i umieścić doń link u dołu strony głównej --Muggler 17:57, 3 cze 2007 (UTC) Nazwy Państw Krótka nazwa państwa np. Słomagrom do tej pory były 3 Republika Słomagromu, Słomagormska Republika Ludowo Demokratyczna, Słomagromska Republika Ludowa 1,2 2,2 , Państw w róznych okresach prowadzone przez róznych ludzi. Nazwa pełna jest konkretna prowadzi do konkretnego artykułu. Wspólną dla nich jest kategoria: Słomagrom --Pel Nander 16:24, sty 28, 2010 (UTC)